memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Julie Newmar
thumb|Julie Newmar als Eleen ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte Eleen in der -Episode . Newmar begann ihre Karriere in den 1950ern mit kleineren Rollen Filme wie Die Schlange vom Nil (1953, u.a. mit Michael Ansara und John Crawford), Eine Braut für sieben Brüder (1954, u.a. mit Ian Wolfe) und Mein Leben ist der Rhythmus (1958, u.a. mit Elvis Presley). In den 1960ern wurde sie dann durch ihre Rolle als „Catwoman“ in 13 Episoden der klassischen Batman-Serie (1966-1967, u.a. mit George Sawaya, Stanley Adams und Tony Epper) bekannt. Im Jahr 2003 stand sie für das TV-Special Auf den Spuren von Batman (u.a. mit Jason Marsden, Lee Meriwether, Frank Gorshin, Jim Jansen, Ray Buktenica, Steve Vinovich, Joel Swetow, Julia Rose, Christopher Darga, Ivar Brogger, Todd Merrill und Scott L. Schwartz. Stuntkoordinator: Michael Cassidy) wieder mit einigen ihrer Batman-Kollegen zusammen vor der Kamera. In der TV-Serie My Living Doll (1964-1965, u.a. mit Roger C. Carmel, Joseph Mell, John Abbott und Parley Baer) spielte sie die Hauptrolle der Rhoda Miller. Zu ihren bekannten Gastauftritten in Science-Fiction-Produktionen zählen unter anderem ihre Rolle als „Space Queen“ in zwei Episoden der Filmation-Serie Jason of Star Command (1978, u.a. mit Sid Haig und James Doohan) und als „Kriegshexe Zarina“ in einer Episode von Buck Rogers (1980, u.a. mit Tim O'Connor, Sid Haig, Michael Ansara, Felix Silla und Eric Server). Zudem spielte sie „Miss Kitty“ in den SF/Western-Filmen Alien Desperados und Galaxy Hunter / Oblivion 2: Backlash (1994/1996, u.a. mit Meg Foster, Carel Struycken, George Takei, Musetta Vander, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Mike Genovese und Peter David). Newmar war häufig als Gaststar in TV-Serien wie Unglaubliche Geschichten (1963, u.a. mit John Anderson, Guy Raymond und John Harmon), Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy (1969, u.a. mit Malachi Throne und Reggie Nalder), Ein Sheriff in New York (1970, u.a. mit Peter Mark Richman, Diana Muldaur und Gregory Sierra), Verliebt in eine Hexe (1971, u.a. mit Parley Baer), Columbo (1973, u.a. mit Tim O'Connor. Regie: Robert Butler), McMillan & Wife (1975, u.a. mit John Schuck, Rosana DeSoto und Ed Peck), Die sieben Millionen Dollar Frau (1976, u.a. mit William Windom), The Powers of Matthew Star (1982, u.a. mit Jeff Corey, Robert Sampson und Rudy Solari. Regie: Leonard Nimoy), CHiPs (1982, u.a. mit Lou Wagner und Robert Pine) und Fantasy Island (1983, u.a. mit Ricardo Montalban) zu sehen. In den 1980ern trat sie in einer Reihe von B-Filmchen auf, darunter Streifen wie Deep Space (1988, u.a. mit Charles Napier, Ron Glass und Michael Forest), Cyber-C.H.I.C. (1989) und Nudity Required (1990). Weitere Filmrollen hatte sie u.a. in Filmen wie Li'l Abner (1959, u.a. mit Leslie Parrish, Walt Davis und Mark Tobin), Der Fuchs geht in die Falle (1963, u.a. mit Leslie Parrish, William Windom, Willard Sage, Theo Marcuse und Seamon Glass), Der Hollywood-Clan (1984, u.a. mit Franc Luz), Ein Sprung in der Schüssel (1983, u.a. mit John Larroquette) und Mein Geist will immer nur das Eine (1989, u.a. mit Leo Damian). Zuletzt stand Newmar für eine Episode der Sitcom Immer wieder Jim (2006) vor der Kamera. Im Jahr 2010 übernahm sie zudem eine Sprechrolle in der Animationsserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold (u.a. mit Diedrich Bader). Julie Newmars Schönheit ist so legendär, dass ihr sogar ein Filmtitel (To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar von 1995) gewidmet wurde. Externe Links * JulieNewmar.com – Offizielle Website * * en:Julie Newmar fr:Julie Newmar es:Julie Newmar Newmar, Julie